Chiisaira
Chiisaira Solía ser simplemente ser el avatar de su creadora en una página de fines sociales llamado Tinierme, pero su creadora al fín decidió que fuera también una UTAU. También la llaman Chii de cariño. Chii a pesar de ser una UTAU, se junta muchas veces con los fanloids (lo que provoca una duda de que si es una UTAU o una fanloid). Página de Chii en Tinierme: http://www.tinierme.com/tinierme/mypage.do?selfDispFlg=true Personalidad Chii es una chica hiperactiva y muy entretenida, a veces llega muy tarde a su casa porque tiene cosas que atender (llega después de la hora del almuerzo). cuando la molestan se estresa y cuando llega a su punto máximo se vuelve muy diferente y por ende, se vuelve yandere(pero eso casi ni pasa, ya que Chiira le inyecta una jeringa completa llena de anestesia). Si Chii olvida algo como terminar su tarea, ella simplemente atiende a su cartón y se olvida del mundo (por atender a su cartón, me refiero a que se concentra en su cuaderno). Tiene un lado suave, pero es media tsundere. Chii también puede llegar a ser rebelde cuando necesite hacerlo (aunque a veces se pase un poco con su rebeldía). Tiene el inconveniente de ser muy peleonera cuando se enoja de vez en cuando. Es media ninja, por lo que cuando alguien menos se lo espera, puede aparecer detras de alguien, como? No sé, pregúntenle. (_ _|||) Gustos: 'Tocar su guitarra, salir a divertirse en convenciones para otakus, ser libre, el anime de Haruhi Suzumiya (admira la seiyuu de Haruhi, Aya Hirano). '''Disgustos: '''Los aguafiestas, enfermarse, gente pervertida, que otra persona le corte el cabello (ni si quiera deja que Chiira lo toque, razón de que Chii lo hace por su propia cuenta). Es experta en el grafitti. Puede soportar grandes cantidades de anestesia, ya que su enojo es bastante grande, cuando no lo está ... mejor que saquen la jeringa de su vista. Apariencia Lleva puesto un vestido punk color rosa con botones bajo una camisa negra de mangas largas, una corbata blanca, guantes negros con puas (que muestran sus dedos), botas marrones con un montón de cremalleras, aretes azules en forma de copos de nieve y un gancho azul con forma de la clave de Fa. '''Pelo: '''Chocolate, recogido y liso, pero se hacen rizos al final. '''Ojos: '''Aguamarina (como su creadora los haría en algunas imagenes, sus pestañas acabarían en punta ascendente). Extras *Tiene una hemana menor, se llama Chiiraika. *A lo primero, simplemente fue un avatar de su creadora. *Se puede decir que es una mezcla entre chicos fanloids (Yukio y Ukita), Se puede ver tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, solo que se hicieron varios cambios. *Cuando se prepare su voicebank, al igual que Teto, Chii cantará con algunos fanloids. *Se está haciendo el diseño de Chiisaira Append (bueno, ya está hecho). *Posíblemente para la voz de Chii versión Yandere se necesiten dos personas para crear su voz (de característica sádica). *Toca la guitarra super rápido (tiene mucha experiencia desde que tocó una parte de la canción "flowering night" del grupo UI-70 desde que tenía 5 años). *Aspira a crear su propia banda algun día desde antes de ser UTAU. *Cuando pequeña le cortaron el pelo debido a que abusaban de como era ella, de ahí se volvió una peleonera sin remedio y confía mucho menos en las personas (en especial a hombres). *Ya cuenta con su propio genderswap. *La frase que más usa es: ''Estoy rodeada de idiotas. *A veces sueña con que Aya Hirano fuera su seiyuu (pero debido a que su creadora vive MUUUUY lejos, la probabilidad es de un 0.000000000001%). Covers por hacer Yume Yume (Dream dream), Abstract nonsense, Bad End Night (primer cover con mis fanloids. Partes de Gumi), Promise (con Chiiraika), Turkish March Tsumanne (las partes de Neru), Guitar ni Kubitakke, Heart goes boom!, Happy?! Sorry!!, Coolly Hotty tension hi!, Curry nocchi rice, God slaying machine, Dive in (intercambios entre su voz normal y su versión Yandere). ''Ver. Append: ''Kagerou Days (Heat haze days), Moonlight Legend, Hello little girl, Sweet bitter song, Prolouge, Sayounara memories. ''Ver. Yandere: ''(me dicen algunas que se puedan hacer con esta versión de su voz). Relaciones con Fanloids, vocaloids y UTAUloids '''Minako: Es una de sus amigas fanloid, cuando Minako empieza a jugar videojuegos, Chii se siente casi igual que ella. Ritsu Namine: No le interesa que Ritsu sea un travesti (aunque parece realmente una mujer), pero le molesta que Ritsu lo moleste. Mary: A lo primero la veia como una persona tonta, pero al conocerla, vio que no lo era tanto. Yukio: No le gusta decirle lo que realmente siente por él, pero Chii solamente vé el lado sensible (y escondido) de Yukio. Su primera impresión de Yukio era de que lo veia como un seguidor de Kaito (por como viste y la vez cuando lo vió despeinado ... y además Chii considera a Kaito como un tonto). En español, que Chii le gusta a Yukio, solo que no se atreve a decirselo, ya que es una Tsundere, y a cada rato lo llama Baka. Teto Kasane: Se volvió su amiga, lo que más le interesó es el hecho de que es mitad quimera. Uta Utane (Defoko): Por ahora son conocidas, Chii no sabe mucho de Defoko, ya que es un poquito más seria. Momo Momone: Cuando Chii tiene tiempo libre, ayuda a Momo a limpiar el desastre de migajas de pan que deja Teto por ahí. Kyoske: La mayoría de las veces logra escapar cuando Kyoske aparece con Ukita despues de terminar un graffiti, pero una vez logró atraparla "con las manos en la masa", Chii incluso tiene demasiada confianza para llamarlo idiota. Claudia: Es su mejor amiga UTAU. Chii fue la unica que se molestó en saludarla mientras los demas simplemente la veian. 'Louisa: '''Se volvio una de sus mejores amigas. Hace lo posible por quedarse calmada cuando Louisa está cerca (ya que no quiere traumatizarla cuando esté en estado Yandere). '''Denshi: '''Es su mejor amigo hombre, solo que cuando Denshi se vuelve pervertido, no duda en pegarle con lo que sea (Por culpa de esto, Chiira tiene que intervenir antes de que posiblemente lo mate). '''Oayamari: '''Aunque Chii esté en modo Yandere, aun así se asusta al ver a Oayamari (no tanto que cuando es normal, pero aun así, es aterradora). '''Kiisuge: '''Es su hermano mayor, le tiene mucha confianza y lo quiere muchísimo (Denshi es el segundo que le tiene más confianza). Galería Chii-chan!.png|Chii en su versión Selfy Chii-san!.png|Esa es Chii como su creadora la haría. pirate_girl_base_by_killer_puppets-d4md51o.png Yandere Chii.png|Yandere Chii (vista de perfil) Chii - Love is war.png El bollo!!.png|Hehe ... Hola~!.png Yukio despeinado y a Chii ni le importa.png|Ya se le trabaron las palabras. Tienes una llamada!.png Ninja Chii.png|Chii a veces llega a este punto cuando le roban algo, en este caso, por las latas de pintura en spray. Yume Yume Cover image Chiisaira.png|Imagen de Chii para el cover de Yume Yume. Abstract Nonsense.png Chii y Claudia.png|Chii y Claudia Nee! solo pasaba por aquí.png|Hmm? First group base by yotoll-d4u34ks.png Un año nuevo solitario.png|Hmm ... Cuando llegarán? Preparatoria UTAU (uniformes de verano).png Chii con fiebre.png|Mierda ... tenía que ser hoy ... Un verano entre UTAUs y Fanloids.jpg|Con Lou, Chiira, Lua, Claudia y algunas fanloids. Append Chiisaira.png|Diseño de Append Chiisaira. Más allá de ser yandere.png|Eso fué una vez cuando su forma yandere se descontroló (esa vez, superó a Oayamari en contagiar el terror). Kiku_Knife_Base_by_Vocaloid_Bases.png|Forma primaria Yandere. B-ba-b-baka!.png|Más bién que TÚ haces aquí, baka! A patear traseros hentai!.png Chii en estado Yandere.png base_1__rock_girl_by_fie008-d4aq1sg.png Qué rayos-!.png Bleeeh~....png|Hay veces que suelta lo que realmente siente en mal momento ... Pobrecita u_u Pistas absurdamente obvias ... =_=.png|UYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Matar ....png|Que alguien la ayude a volver a la humanidad!!! Chii (estado yandere): Cállate, puta!!! Chii y Chiira.png|Ninja sisters! Chii y Louisa.png Chiisaira (Haruhi Suzumiya ver.).png Who to choose ....png|Cuando no sabe qué escoger, se deprime. Insane Chiisaira.png Digamos que algunas les falta esforzarse más.png|Chuuuun~... Chii, Claudia, Chiira y Louisa ver. Chibi K-on!.png Chii cosplay Haruhi.png|Chii usando un cosplay de Haruhi Suzumiya (tuvo que usar peluca, no se lo cortaría ni muerta). Chiisaira (Alemania).png|Chii como Alemania Chiisaira boxart.png|Boxart de Chiisaira De peleonera como siempre =.=.png|Ven acá cobarde!!! aun no acabo contigo!!!!! Chii y Kiisuge.png Instinto tsundere al aire en tres ... dos ... uno ....png|PFFFT!! D-d-de qué rayos hablas onii-san?! Chiisaira - Abstract Nonsense.png|próximamente en "Abstract Nonsense" No la hagan enojar (_ _).png|Hay veces que cuando se enoja se vuelve igual de insoportable como Tsunade de naruto Configuración de voz Todavía no tiene ya que su creadora tiene dificultades con el programa UTAU. Ya se decidió definitivamente su voz, será de característica fuerte, pero como si quisiera imitar un hombre (pero no se logra, solo que suene un poco robusta). Su voz append será un poco más delicada. Su versión yandere tendrá dos voces al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran gritando, esto servirá más de complemento en canciones metálicas. Categoría:UTAU Fanloid Categoría:Fanloids de Usuarios Categoría:Koloid